DIARY
by ChocoSapphire
Summary: Goodbye, Cho Kyuhyun


**DIARY **  
**Summary:Goodbye, but I'll never forgot you  
Rating:T**  
**Genre:Angst,Romance**(bingung genrenya apa)  
**Warn:GaJe**

_3 Februari_

_Hari ini ulangtahunmu, saengil chukkae. Wajahmu imut saat aku menodai wajahmu dengan krim.  
Semoga kau selalu sehat, ah ani kau akan selalu sehat. Jangan sepertiku, hidup yang akan diketahui akhirnya seperti apa._

"Saengil chukkaeyo~" seorang namja berambut hitam memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, sampai akhirnya sang namja yang lebih tinggi memutuskan kontak mata mereka.  
"Make a wish…" namja berambut hitam itu menyalakan lilin yang ada diatas kue rasa cokelat itu. Namja satu lagi yang lebih tinggi menutup matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilin-lilin itu sampai mati.  
_set_  
"Argh… Hyung !"  
"Ahahaha…"  
Wajah namja berambut caramel itu kini sudah terlumuri oleh krim dari kue ulang tahunnya.  
_ckrek_  
"Hyung ! Kenapa difoto ?!" namja yang sedang berulang tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya,  
"Karena ini kejadian langka~" yang mungil tertawa.

_7 Februari_

_Hari ini aku senang, kau mengajakku ke taman hiburan. Lain kali kita coba lagi roller coasternya !  
Untung kau tidak melihat wajahku saat aku kesakitan tadi. Kuharap ini bukan hari terakhir kau dapat mengajakku ke taman hiburan._

"Hosh… Hosh…" namja berambut hitam itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya.  
"Seru 'kan, hyung ?"  
"Ne… Aku mengakuinya, tadi itu seru sekali…" namja itu tersenyum, membuat lawan bicaranya ikut tersenyum,  
"Lain kali kita coba lagi, hyung !"  
_deg_  
"Hyung ? Ada apa ?"  
'Pusing…'  
"Ani, hanya saja aku sekarang lapar…" ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya,  
"Hahaha… Sekarang kita makan dulu…."

_9 Februari_

_Mian, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun hyungmu. Sangil chukkaeyo….  
Ternyata waktuku tidak banyak. Kuharap kita bisa selalu bersama sampai saatnya tiba._

"Maaf…" namja itu masih berusaha agar sadar,  
_"Tidak apa-apa… Yang penting kau kelarkan skripsimu dulu…"  
_"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku dan ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya…"  
'Ayo… Sebentar lagi…'  
_"Ne, baiklah… Annyeong…"  
_"Annyeong…." Suaranya semakin serak.  
_bruk_  
Namja itu pingsan.

_5 Maret_

_Wae ? Wae, kau harus pergi sekarang ? Aku harap aku masih dapat melihatmu saat kau kembali nanti, 3 minggu lagi.  
Aku menunggumu disini… Kau tahu itu 'kan ?_

"_Tunggu aku…"_  
"Ne…"  
_"3 minggu tidak lama, kok…"_  
'Itu bagimu…'  
"Ne… Tapi, kenapa harus Amerika ? Itu 'kan jauh…"  
_"Ada urusan… Aku harus mewakili abeoji kesana…"_  
"Ne, baiklah… Jangan lupa kalau sudah sampai disana kau harus telepon aku"  
_"Arra… Arra... Annyeong~"_  
"Annyeong…."

_30 Maret_

_Akhirnya kau kembali ! 3 Minggu lebih aku menunggumu, jeongmal bogoshipo….  
Aku senang dapat melihatmu sampai hari ini. Keadaanku membaik sedikit, hanya sedikit._

"Hyung~" namja yang kira-kira tingginya 180 cm itu segera berlari dan memeluk namja yang lebih mungil darinya,  
"Ah, kau mengagetkanku… Bagaimana di Amerika ?"  
"Disana indah… Sayang hyung tidak melihatnya…"  
"Jinjja ? Berarti lain kali kau harus mengajakku"  
"Uhm…."

_4 April_

_Kau luar biasa, nyanyianmu menggetarkan hatiku. Aku ingin kita duet berdua setidaknya sekali saja.  
Aku harap kau bisa terus menyanyi untukku dan hanya untukku dengan suaramu yang indah itu.  
_

_plok…plok…plok…_  
"Dan lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk namjachinguku, nae hyung-ie…" namja yang ada di stage tersebut tersenyum kearah penonton.  
Atau lebih tepatnya kearah namjachingunya. Sang namjachingu ikut tersenyum. "Gomawo…."

_19 April_

_Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga. Wae ? Wae, kau harus bersama dia ?  
Apa kau tidak tahu hatiku remuk saat melihatmu dengan seorang yeoja dan bermesraan dengannya ?_

"Hey, bukankah itu namjachingumu ?" namja imut yang sedang melamun itupun sadar dan mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya.  
_deg_  
'Itu bukan kau 'kan ?'  
"Ah… Mungkin dia hanya ada urusan, kok… Iya, hanya ada urusan…" namja imut itu meyakinkan temannya, dan dirinya sendiri.  
Menyadari kesalahannya namja lainnya itu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh ya, kau sudah dapat kelompok untuk tugas ?"

_5 Mei_

_Bercandamu keterlaluan ! Evilmu itu harus dikurangi ! Tapi, biarlah aku sangat menyukai senyum evilmu itu.  
Pokoknya, jangan pernah menjahiliku dengan cara ini lagi !_

"Ah, hyung !"  
"Ne ?"  
"Kau tahu tidak… Dari kemarin aku bertemu cinta pertamaku… Dia sekarang lebih manis dan imut…" matanya berbinar-binar,  
'Hentikan…'  
"Jadi kau menyesal begitu ?"  
"Ne, aku sangat menyesal…"  
'Jebal… Hentikan…'  
"Kalau begitu putus saja denganku"  
"Hahahaha… Hyung ! Aku bercanda… Jangan menangis, dong…" namja yang lebih muda menampilkan senyum evilnya,  
"Cih… Siapa yang menangis…" namja yang lebih tua cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Kemarin-kemarin aku tahu kau memperhatikanku dengan seorang yeoja dan akhirnya aku berniat mengerjaimu~"  
Yang lebih tua diam saja.  
"Jangan marah… Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belanja saja ?"  
'Siap-siap kau, akan kuhabiskan uangmu.'

_31 Mei_

_Mimpi, ya ? Mimpiku adalah melihatmu bahagia, bahagia, dan bahagia… Kalau aku sudah pergi, apa yang akan terjadi padamu ? _

_Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…_  
'Aku tidak takut kepada kematian… Aku takut meninggalkanmu…'  
namja bermata sipit itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.  
'Seandainya hidup kita bahagia seperti cerita di dongeng-dongeng…'  
pikirannya melayang, mengingat suatu cerita yang berakhir bahagia.  
'Snow White'

_7 Juni_

_Summer ! Ke pantai, ya ? Aku senang melihatmu bermain dan tertawa…  
Selalu senang dan tidak pernah bosan…_

"Hyung, hati-hati makannya… Lihat, es krimnya menodai wajahmu…"  
"Ah, ne…"  
"Kau ini seperti anak kecil… Lucu..."

_21 Juli_

_Terlalu lama aku menelantarkan buku ini, terlalu lama juga aku menelantarkannya.  
Musim panas memang mengasyikan ! Tapi haruskah membuatnya memburuk ?_

"Ukh…"  
"Hyung-ie ? Gwenchanayo ?" sepasang mata menatap wajah didepannya dengan cemas,  
"Gwenchana… Aku hanya sedikit lelah sehabis bermain…"  
_hup_  
"Eh ?!"  
"Jangan protes biarkan aku menggendongmu…" dia merasa bertanggungjawab.

_16 Agustus_

_Oh, Tuhan buat aku bertahan sedikit lagi. Wae, baru sekarang kau melamarku ?  
Aku ingin sekali memakai cincin darimu tanpa beban. Tapi, sepertinya bebannya berat sekali._

"Eh… Ini…" namja berambut hitam itu memandang tidak percaya,  
"Would you marry me ?"  
"Ah, Yes… Thankyou…" matanya berkaca-kaca.  
'Jeongmal gamsahamnida, saranghaeyo…'

_24 Agustus _

_My Birthday ! Asal kau tahu aku tidak mungkin tidak merindukanmu. Wajahmu, suaramu, dan kejahilanmu.  
Kau adalah semangat hidupku asal kau tahu saja. My wish… Semoga kau tidak sedih dan tetap menyemangatiku…_

"Chagi~ Saengil chukkae !" yang berulangtahun hanya tersenyum lemah.  
"Kenapa sedih ? Jangan khawatir walaupun kau jadi tua aku akan tetap mencintaimu~"  
_pletak_  
"Aww… Hyung !"  
"Aishh… Kau ini sopanlah sedikit !"  
"Habisnya aku tidak mau melihat hyung bermuram durja seperti itu… Nanti keriputnya tambah banyak lho, hyung~"  
_pletak_  
"YA !"

_7 September_

_Babo ! Wae ? Kupikir hanya aku yang menyembunyikannya... Kau akhirnya mengorbankan nyawamu untukku.  
Dokter bilang penyakitku sudah sembuh dan perlu dipantau sebentar tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ? Apa ada obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini ?_

"Chukkae, transplantasinya berhasil"  
"Ne, gamsahamnida uisanim"  
_deg…deg…deg…_  
'Jantungmu sekarang ada ditubuhku… Apa kau senang ?'

_9 September_

_Aku hanya bisa menatap makammu dengan sedih. Aku memang namjachingu yang tidak berguna.  
Kau melakukan banyak hal untukku, tapi apa yang aku lakukan untukmu ?_

Suasana ditempat itu sunyi senyap, tinggal satu namja yang berdiri didekat sebuah makam. Diatas makam itu terdapat berbagai bunga, kelihatan sekali kalau orang yang dikuburkan baru saja meninggal.  
_braasss_  
Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur komplek pemakaman itu. Namja yang ada disitu tidak bergeming, tidak peduli bila besok ia akan terkena flu.

_15 Oktober_

_Ah, sepi… Tanapamu hidupku hampa. Beberapa kali aku berpikir untuk mencoba menyusulmu kesana.  
Tapi, kalau begitu pengorbananmu akan sia-sia kan ?_

'Ah, apa yang kulakukan ?'  
Namja yang dulunya berambut hitam itu segera menjauhkan potongan kaca tajam dari pembuluh darahnya.  
Dalam diam namja itu menangis.

_27 November_

_Semakin dekat dengan akhir tahun, semakin dingin. Biasanya kau akan memelukku dan membuatku hangat.  
Sekarang aku hanya merasa dingin…._

Namja yang sekarang berambut merah itu memasukkan tangannnya kedalam kantong jaketnya. Disekelilingnya banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, tidak memedulikan dinginnya udara. Ia tersenyum melihat salah satu anak disana memeluk adiknya agar tidak kedinginan.  
'Anak-anak memang berhati murni 'kan ?'

_25 Desember_

_Natal.. Berarti hidup baru kan ?_

"Chagi, kau tidak ikut merayakan natal bersama yang lain ?" seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya,  
"Sebentar, aku mau membantu eomma merapikan ini dulu…" tangan sang anak sibuk merapikan meja makan.  
"Sudah… Biar aku saja yang merapikannya, anak muda pergi main saja..."  
"Sebentar dulu…"  
Si ibu hanya menatap sang anak dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

_1 Januari_

_Nae evil, Cho Kyu Hyun aku Kim Jong Woon akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Goodbye, but I'll never forgot you_

_duar…tet…toet…tet…duar…_  
Suara kembang api dan terompet bersahutan. Sementara itu ada satu namja yang berdiam diri di sudut lapangan.  
_puk_  
"Eh ?" namja bermata sipit itu menoleh,  
"Ah, annyeong… Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu ?" seorang namja berbadan kekar yang tadi menepuk pundaknya bertanya.  
"Tentu…"  
"Apa kau Kim Jong Woon ?"  
"Ne… Darimana ka-"  
"Choi Si Won, sepupu Kyuhyun" namja berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

**END**

A/N : Annyeong~ gomawo untuk yang mw baca ff gaje ini.. mind to review ?


End file.
